He wish he never came back to Cardiff
by AngelJones96
Summary: Doctor visits Jack and gets an unexpected surprise.


**Hello first fic for all those reading yes I am using the 10****th**** Doctor and I honestly don't care if it doesn't make sense because he is my favorite. NOW STOP YOUR SQUABBILING AND READ!**

The Doctor always stopped in Cardiff to refill the TARDIS. He, however, did not always visit his friends at Torchwood. This time around however he had found a new alien gun that he was eager to share with his old friend and previous companion Captain Jack Harkness. So he parked the TARDIS pocketed the gun and walked over to Torchwood. "Hello Ianto." The Doctor grinned at the Torchwood member currently sitting at the receptionist desk. "Hello Doctor and to what occasion does Torchwood owe the pleasure of seeing your face?" Ianto questioned "Oh well, found a new gun, thought Jack might like it." He took it out his pocket and showed Ianto. "I'm sure he will; I'll send you back now." Ianto looked down at his console and put in the password which then opened the secret wall entrance. "Thank you." The Doctor called already halfway down the hall.

"Good Mornin' Gwen Cooper." The Doctor yelled jumping through the institutes entrance into the big common room filled with various technologies. "Mornin' Doctor lookin' for Jack?" knowing who the Doctor normally came to see. "As always." He flashed a smile at her. "I'll go get him, in the meantime, do ya mind dealin' with this?" Gwen gestured towars the jumble of metal and wires in front of her. "What is it?" the Doctor threw on his glasses and began flipping the device in his hands "An alien GPS of sorts." The Doctor opened up the back of it "Brilliant, I'll get to it." Gwen nodded rolling her eyes at the eager Doctor who was sonicing and playing with the machine.

After about ten minutes the Doctor slid his glasses in his pocket grinning proudly at the newly fixed machine. "That was great, marvelous really." Jack clapped "How long have you been there?"

"Like you don't know Doctor."

"Well yeah I do, but I might as well give you the illusion of being stealthy." Jack laughed" So what do we got this time?" Jack walked over to stand beside the Doctor. "A new gun, found it in an abandoned field in the middle of Raxacoricofallapatorius." Jack nodded "Neat, let's take a looksy." Jack took the gun that the Doctor had just fished from his pocket. "Oh nice design, very sleek." Jack observed looking down the barrel of the hand gun. " I haven't shot it, obviously, but I believe it may use-" "JAAAAAACCCCCK?" the Doctor looked towards the direction of the female voice that had interrupted him. "New member?" he pointed in the direction the voice came from with his head. "Something like that, yeah." Jack smiled playing with the gun. "JAAACCCKK WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" the mysterious women yelled again. "COMMON ROOM!" Jack yelled back, the women walked in a little after his response smiling at Jack. "Found you." she walked over towards Jack "Jenny, let me introduce you to-" Jenny stopped "Dad?"

"Jenny?"

"Oh my God, you found me!" Jenny squealed running to hug her father. "But, but you died on Messaline." Jenny shook her head her blonde bangs covering her eyes. "Nope I regenerated right after you left." The Doctor laughed picking Jenny up by her waist and swinging her around. "Oh, I missed you." The Doctor said hugging her tighter before letting her go. "How'd you end up here?"

"Well, I was flying my ship looking for you, when I kinda sorta crashed into some poor farmer's field."

"No you didn't."

"Yeah well, the field was near Cardiff and space originated so Torchwood came on the scene and investigated."

"And then you decided to stay?"

"Well it wasn't like Jack gave me much of a choice." Jenny grabbed Jack's hand and kissed his cheek.

"What?" the Doctor's smile dropped into a scowl "Look Doctor I didn't know at first." Jack pleaded "What?" the Doctor glared at Jack "Aww come on Dad I don't see an issue." Jenny stepped back as the Doctor shifted his gaze towards her for only a second. "I do really love him." Jenny said "WHAT?" the Doctor looked at Jack with near full hatred. "Harkness I will murder you until you can't come back!" Jack stepped away from Jenny pushing her behind him "Look. Doctor. I swear I didn't know at first." Jack smiled uneasily "That is my daughter Jack she is literally the last person I would allow you to flirt with." Said through his teeth "Well Doctor, to be completely honest I've done more than flirt." He put on his full Captain Jack smirk "HARKNESS!" Jack put his hands up gun still in hand as the Doctor flipped out his screwdriver.

"STOP!" Jenny said placing her hands on both men's chest "Look both of you calm down." Neither man moved "Now." Jenny watched as Jack put his hands down putting the gun on a nearby table, the Doctor lowered his arm but didn't put his screwdriver away. Jenny turned towards the tense and furious Doctor "Daddy I love Jack and he has been nothing but romantic and gentlemanly towards me." The Doctor snorted and rolled his eyes but didn't give a response, Jenny turned towards Jack. "And you Captain Jack Anderson Harkness." She slapped him on the back of the head. "He is my father please try to control yourself." Jack opened his mouth but put her fingers on his lips "Shut it. Now I came in here for a reason, what was it?"

"Was it to break up with Jack?" the Doctor offered earning himself a dirty look from Jack and an exasperated one from Jenny. "What as I father I have the right to try." The Doctor stated. "I'm sure you'll remember baby." Jack said kissing the top of her head. "That was it!" Jenny exclaimed causing Jack to jump a little. "It's about why I've been sick recently." Jenny smiled at Jack. "Hmm?" Jack said urging her to go on "I'm pregnant." Jenny giggled "What?" Jack laughed hugging Jenny. "What?" the Doctor frowned as Jack kissed Jenny on the lips his hands on her still flat stomach. "This is perfect." Jenny said once Jack let her go. "What?" the Doctor yelled again his Time Lord brain still trying to process the information. Jack turned towards the stunned Doctor in the middle of the floor; he put his arm around his shoulders, laughing as he flinched under his touch. "Congratulations Doctor you're gonna be a Grandpa. What does your great Time Lord vocabulary have to say?" the Doctor floundered before saying "Allons-y" the Doctor cheered weakly.

THE END


End file.
